We Should Be Protecting Her
by LightningSkies1
Summary: "No Fitz, we're the ones that need protection from her!" Mack hollered before a hint of guilt showed on his features. The engineer turned to see Skye, a bag over her arm and a heartbroken expression on her face. "Skye," Fitz called chasing after her. It was no use, she left. Anger boiled in his veins. How dare Mack say that about Skye? Takes place after 2x12.


**"No Fitz, we're the ones that need protection from her!" Mack hollered before a hint of guilt showed on his features. The engineer turned to see Skye, a bag over her arm and a heartbroken expression on her face. "Skye," Fitz called chasing after her. It was no use, she left. Anger boiled in his veins. How dare Mack say that about Skye?**

 **Basically, what happens right after that scene in 2X12, since I felt like the episode was missing something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

"We should be protecting her!" Leopold Fitz yelled, trying his best to not slap someone. She was still Skye. She was still the hacker who managed to get under people's skin. The person who could read others like a book. One of their best agents. Now that her DNA had changed a little (Okay, a lot) and she had powers, it didn't mean they should just abandon her.

"No Fitz, we're the ones that need protection from her!" Mack hollered before his expression turned to one of guilt. The engineer turned to see Skye, a bag over her arm and a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Skye," Fitz called, chasing after her. It was no use, she left. Anger boiled in his veins. How dare Mack say that about Skye? About his little sister?

The engineer marched back into the room, glaring at every single one of them. "What the hell was that for?" Fitz demanded, slamming Mack against the wall.

"Calm down Fitz," Bobbi said. No, he wouldn't calm down. Not when something like this happens.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Turbo, take it easy. I only said the truth." After that statement from Mack, all the engineer saw was red. Fitz looked his fellow agent, one of his best friends, in the eye, and punched him in the face.

Mack groaned in pain, holding his head in his hands. "Turbo's got a mean right hook," he heard the mechanic rumble. Damn right he did. At least he was good at one thing.

"I can't believe you. All of you. You, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Just because Skye's a little," Fitz drifted off, unable to find the right word, "different, just cause she's different now doesn't mean you should treat her like this. If, if it were any of us, I think Skye would be by our side.

"Besides, if you should be angry at any-anyone for keeping secrets, it should be me. I told her to keep it a secret. You know why? Cause I _knew_ you would all act like this. I saw how Mack kept looking at anything alien with disgust-"

"Not everything, it's-"

"Don't even try to deny it!" He shouted. "I know it's true. And then Simmons, I saw how you talked about Raina-" One again, he got cut off.

"I just need-" No. A part of him may still like the biochemist, but Skye was there for him more than Simmons was after the pod. He wasn't going to let Simmons come up with a stupid excuse.

"No, I don't wan't to hear it! You know she visited me a few nights ago, crying her eyes out and saying that you would hate her once you found out?" Her expression said everything. She didn't know that.

"She saw how you were acting, what was she supposed to think?" Fitz snapped. Simmons stepped back, hurt.

"Fitz, maybe you should take a deep breath."

"And what Bobbi. Clear my mind? See that 'compliance will be rewarded'?" The Mockingbird flinched at that. "None of you were being what Skye needs. She doesn't need someone to yell at her or someone who looks at her like a lab rat. She doesn't need someone looking at her in pity or like she's a dangerous person. Skye needs someone who will look at her and see a friend. And frankly, I'm disappointed that I seem to be the only one who understands that. Especially in you Simmons, you've known her just as long as I have."

The engineer turned and left before anyone could reply.

* * *

Fitz found himself knocking the Cage door. "Go away Coulson!" Skye shouted. His heart broke a little for the hacker.

"It's me," he responded.

"Oh." Skye paused for a second. "Go away Fitz!"

"Not happening," he stated before opening the door and embracing the girl in a hug. "I'm not letting you go it alone as long as I'm here."

"Why?" Skye sobbed. _Too many reasons to list_ , the engineer wanted to say.

"Because I care. I'm not going to leave my baby sis." That got him a watery smile.

"I told you, I'm not a baby," Skye retorted.

"You're younger than me, so you'll always be the baby sister. You'll be stuck with that nickname forever." He could tell she didn't really mind the term of endearment though.

"Well, if I'm the baby sis, then you're the big, monkey obsessed brother Fitz." The older agent grinned at her.

"I wouldn't mind that." And he really wouldn't.

"You sure big, monkey obsessed bro?"

"Well, it's a bit long," Fitz confessed.

"True," Skye agreed. "How about Monkey Fitz?"

"Hey," he whined. While chimpanzees and humans have similar DNA, and he loved monkeys, he sadly wasn't one. Shame really, they are quite adorable.

"Aw, c'mon Fitz, it's cute!"

"Fine." He'd agree to the stupidest things it it meant he could see that grin one more time. And he didn't really mind the nickname. Much.


End file.
